


The lost prince of the the North

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Brothers, Castles, Gen, Ice Magic, Immunity, King Fernando, King Mika, King Nico, Magic, Mystery, Prince Heikki, Prince Kevin, Prince Kimi, Prince Lewis, Prince Marcus - Freeform, Prince Mark, Prince max, Prince/Guard Daniel, Princes, Royal advisor Nico, Wands, bandits, guard Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: There are 3 kingdoms that hold an alliance. Britania, Germania and Finesia.Lewis is the crown prince of Britania and gains a servant with a mysterious past that not even he can remember. Meanwhile, Kimi, the Crown Prince of Finesia, along with his Guard Sebastian from Germania, is on the search for the brother he lost many years ago.Does every fairy tale end in happiness or is it destined for disaster?





	1. How two tales begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I deleted this last night after feeling as if I did something wrong as no one read it for like 3 hours. Turns out Ao3 was trolling me so i decieded to reupload this

There is a land where three kingdom's thrive. An Alliance between the Kingdom of Britania to the west, Germania to the south-east and Finesia of the east. These three kingdoms are known for their royalty who hold magic in their blood. The Britanian leaders were experts in wand magic, A precious heirloom that they would protect with their lives. The Germanian's rulers are resilient and unable to be pierced by blade or arrow-head. Finally, were the Finns from Finesia, their ice magic was something to behold, an ancient yet delicate art only accessed by the blue blood of royals. One kingdom is missing and another is gaining. 

  
Our story starts with a humble start, of how the crown prince of Britiania got a special servant who would have a part to play.

While the servant works all day, the Prince of Finesia is looking for someone close, the host of his longing. Will this tale of three kingdoms be a fairy tale or will tragedy befall the trio?

Only the timekeeper can tell.

* * *

 

  
A knock at his door arose Lewis his bed. The crown prince blinked and regained his composure. "Come in." He announced as the door opened to show Angela, who bought in a cup of tea "Hello, sire, I've come to announce that your new head servant will be starting today." She informed as Lewis nodded, taking a sip of the tea "Say, didn't you say he was a bit different." He questioned as the blonde nodded "Yes he has been here since you were 10, we found him abandoned, remember?" She reminded as Lewis hummed in understanding "Thank you. You have permission to leave now." He told her as she smiled and curtseyed. "As you wish, your highness." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving the prince to his own devices.

* * *

 

  
Once Lewis was changed, he walked towards the dining room where he knew his father and his brother Nicolas would be. As expected, the pair were sat at the table finishing their food, turning to smile at him "Good morning!" They exclaimed in a chipper way as the eldest Prince bounded into the room. Just as he was about to take a seat a voice stated: "Please, let me, your highness." Before the chair was pulled out so Lewis could take a seat. The Prince took said seat with a ' thanks' before the seat was pushed in and footsteps echoed to the end of the large room. "Good to see the boy has taken to the role already." The king smiled to the end of the room as Lewis raised a brow "what do you mean?" He asked as the King chuckled "I'm talking about your new head servant." he explained as Lewis turned around to see a young man who shyly waved at him. "Oh, I have seen him a few times, Valtteri was it?" He questioned aloud as the blonde servant nodded in approval of his name " Yes, he is Valtteri, he been with us since he was 6, which was what, 13 years ago. " The king explained , finishing his food. "May I be excused?" The crown Prince asked as the King nodded. "Thank you father." The Britanian stood up, fully aware of the footsteps following him.

* * *

 

  
After a while, a knock on the door again caught the Prince's attention "Come in." He announced for the second time that day as the door opened. The new servant, Valtteri, walked in with tea and a scone (Vegan friendly, of course), placing it on his desk with a bow as Lewis thanked him. "So, Valtteri, tell me about yourself." He stated as the other hummed in thought "Well my name's Valtteri, I'm 19, I've lived here 13 years and umm... I don't really know." The servant replied as Lewis tilted his head "surely there's something else, are you from Finesia? You have the accent." Lewis asked as Valtteri looked hard in thought almost as if it was painful. "I'm sorry Sire, I cannot recall." He admitted shamefully, clutching the side of his head as Lewis sighed "Thats okay, I believe you are a Finn, the accent kind of gives it away, even if you have been here for 13 years. Is there anything you wish to know about me?" The Prince asked as Valtteri smiled "only one thing." Lewis looked in interest "What may that be?"

"What is your request, Sire?"

* * *

 

  
"Kimi, its hopeless, please go home, you'll catch a cold." Sebastian chided as the crown Prince of Finesia glared at the guard in distaste "You know I can't give up." The Finn stated as Sebastian sighed "If I could let you continue, I would let you. But currently you don't have my King's invincibility and despite being the ice master even you can get sick." Sebastian replied, tugging the elder's sleeve "Please Kimi, I'm sure your brother is alive and well, but we can't afford the crown Prince to get sick and that would get me into a lot of trouble with Prince Heikki as I swore to protect you." He pleaded as the Finn let out a sigh "I can't believe it's been 15 years, and yet I still remember the day clear as ever..."

* * *

 

  
"Big brother, tell us a story!" The youngest prince pleaded with his eldest brother as he toddled to the bed "Yeah Kimi, tell us a story." The 12-year-old Heikki added, helping their youngest brother onto the bed, who giggled and snuggled into his elder brother's chest as Kimi walked into the room with a story book, the 14-year-old prince held a small smile on his face. "Big brother, can you make the pretty ice figures?" The youngest asked as Kimi smiled a little more, tapping the younger prince's nose. "Of course." He added, climbing into the bed with the others, clearing his throat and opening the book "once upon a time..."

* * *

 

  
It was the dead of night, and Kimi was still wide awake, content from hearing the light rumble of snores from his younger brothers, assuring him they were asleep. Just when he was lulled into a sense of serenity, a loud smash of glass from the window awoke the younger 2 and alerted Kimi to the situation. The laughs and hollers of Bandits made Kimi growl under his breath as his younger brothers shook in fear. Bandits began to filter into the room as Kimi kicked off the bed sheets and proceeded to charge at them, encasing them in a thick sheet of ice. He distantly hear Heikki calling their brother's name as a bandit twisted the eldest Prince's hands behind his back painfully earning a feral growl. "We got what we came for." The tallest smirked as the youngest Prince struggled in his arms "Let. Him. Go." The 14-year-old demanded but was met by a puff of cigarette smoke to the face which made him pull a face of disgust and cough. "Sorry Princey, no can do, enjoy your night." He released his arms and with that, the bandit gang left with their baby brother and there was nothing that could be done about it. Kimi's facial features adopted a stern look. He Would find his brother again.

* * *

 

  
"Kimi...KIMI" Sebastian's voice drifted into the Finn's subconscious mind. "What." He responded bluntly as Sebastian lightly hit him, "Don't 'What.' Me! You haven't responded to me calling you for the last 5 minutes, are you sure you are not sick!" He fretted as Kimi shrugged him off. "I am fine Sebastian, just thinking." He replied as the Germanian huffed. "Fine if you insist, but i'm still telling Heikki to make sure you don't catch a cold." He explained as Kimi shook his head "Don't you dare, he doesn't need to know." Kimi protested as Seb laughed "You can't stop me." He blew a raspberry in the Prince's face running off as Kimi swore, taking off after him, Almost smiling. _Almost_. He could never smile without his little brother, never anymore...

 


	2. A little bit of magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis shows Valtteri his magic while Heikki and Sebastian worry over Kimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know less than 100 people have read this but to all you kind souls who did read comment or Kudos thank you <3

Lewis sat at his desk, a silver birch twig-like structure held securely in his hands, happily rubbing a ancient looking cloth along the length of the stick. The Britanian turned to the corner of the room where the Finn was sat whose eyes were piqued in interest. "Hey, Valtteri" he called and the servant jumped, averting his eyes with a light blush. "Y...yes Sire?" He stuttered as Lewis smiled "Just call me Lewis, and you're not in trouble for looking if that's why you're worried, come here." He beckoned as the Finn strode over quickly and took the seat next to the prince, looking in confusion as he caught sight of the pale thin wood in the Brit's hands "Do you know what this is?" Lewis asked, twirling it, showing off its gently carved inscriptions. "I assume it's something to so with Britanian royalty and their magic." Valtteri assumed with a raised brow as Lewis nodded ecstatically, "Yes, Britanian magic. The land of Britania has held royals who specialise in wand magic for centuries, and this is my wand." He explained with a smile while Valtteri looked on in interest. "Want to see it in action?" Lewis questioned with a smirk as Valtteri nodded in piqued curiosity. Lewis raised his wand elegantly, swirling it around in his wrist until red sparks popped and fizzed from the tip of the wooden wand. "summonous." The Brit announced and the sparks Fizzed onto the desk. Once they cleared, a small Dalmation was left on the desk. The Brit smiled, placing the wand in its specialized mahogany box, snapping it shut. Valtteri looked on curiously, debating whether to touch the newly formed figure. "Go on, I made it for you anyway." Lewis explained with a kind smile as the Finn gingerly picked up the soft plush dog, admiring the handiwork. "This is amazing." He replied as Lewis grinned "I'm glad you like it." Valtteri nodded "Yes I do, thank you. I wish I could do magic of some kind to replay you, your highness." He smiled sadly as Lewis patted the others shoulder comfortingly, "maybe one day everyone will have magic but for now I'll just have to share mine with you and my kingdom." He smiled sympathetically, looking at the Dalmatian toy and beamed at the shining collar tag that read the toy's name, Fanni.

* * *

Kimi sneezed, followed by a sigh annoyance. Seb looked at him angrily "I told you that you would get sick, but did you listen? No!" He exclaimed as the pair walked into Finesia's gates after their long exploration to the Dutch Kingdom in the west where Sebastian's old friend, while in training for being a guard, Daniel resided, protecting prince Max. Neither guard nor prince had seen or heard of Kimi's missing brother, much to his chagrin. It was winter and snow was falling in Finesia as Kimi sneezed yet again. "Now Heikki is really going to be angry with me." Sebastian sighed angrily as Kimi huffed "I don't care." He responded. The pair walked into the castle, where the king was waiting for Duo, a worried and worn look on his face. Sebastian bowed before him, "your majesty, I bring your son home from his adventure, unharmed but thanks to his stubbornness he has gained a cold." The Germanian explained as Kimi looked away with a grunt of annoyance "don't be dramatic, it's not a cold." He explained as the King hummed at the pair "is this true Sebastian?" He asked as Sebastian nodded "of course King Mika, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." He sighed as Mika laughed heartily "sounds like Kimi alright." He glanced over to Kimi who was stifling a sneeze. "Take him to the bedroom will you?" The king asked as Sebastian nodded again, taking the crown prince's arm and directing him back to the two princes bedroom.

* * *

After Sebastian had helped the reluctant Kimi into the bed, Heikki bounded into the room, golden locks bouncing on the younger prince's head. "Good day Sebastian." He greeted and Sebastian nodded in recognition "Good morning Prince Heikki, how are you?" He questioned, "I'm fine, but what happened to big brother anyway?" The younger prince asked, looking past the guard to stare at his glaring brother. "Oh, this idiot decided staying out in the cold for 3 days was appropriate and now he's caught a cold." The Germanian deadpanned. As if it was perfectly planned, a loud sneeze sounded from the elder Finn as Heikki sighed "Sounds like Kimi alright." He reprised his father, laughing nervously before taking a seat next to Kimi on the bed. "You need to stop searching for him if it's just going to put your life in jeopardy. We both miss him dearly but if you get too ill and can't take over the throne then that leaves me and I have little to no training of how to be a king. You may be dubbed the 'Iceman' but your mortal so stop pretending that you're immortal or something." Heikki chided as Kimi sighed and muttered "Sorry" before falling silent again. Heikki pulled his brother into a tight hug "I forgive you. Just don't do anything stupid, I know you miss our little brother, I do, We all do and we will find him, but you don't have to go alone, there are so many allies nearby like Marcus and Kevin in the Sandia region, I'm sure they would be willing to help. But that's for another time, just don't worry me like that again." He explained melting closer to his elder brother. Kimi nodded and snuggled into his brother and ruffled his blonde locks playfully, mouth slightly twitched upright which made Heikki beam. That was the closest the younger Finn had gotten to making the elder smile. The Prince unwrapped himself from his elder brother and stood up. "You stay here, I'll bring some soup. Sebastian make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again." He demanded as Sebastian saluted, noticing the crown Prince drifting off as Heikki walked out of the room. "You really do have a caring brother." Sebastian mused in awe "The best." Kimi muttered before falling into deep slumber.


	3. Nearby kingdoms and puzzle pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Valtteri head to the Dutch kingdom while Kimi and Heikki prepare to head to Scandia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this kind of story wasn't going to be amazingly big but thank you so much for all the support on this so far <3

"Lewis, please may you head to the dutch Kingdom? They are requesting your presence to discuss future matters." King Anthony asked his son over the dining room table in the morning a few days later. Lewis looked to his father with a smile. "Of course I can father, you need not of asked." He replied as a servant cleared up their plates from beneath them. "I have already prepared your bags for the trip." Anthony explained as Lewis nodded in understanding "Thank you father." He announced graciously as the king laughed, "stop talking to me and get moving." He grinned and in turn the crown prince saluted "at your command." He announced, pulling his father into a hug before charging off.

* * *

 

The crown prince hopped onto the horse-draw carriage, stallions raring to go. Lewis gave a soothing stroke to a pure white stallion's mane before patting it on the back comfortingly, making his way back into the main carriage before almost jumping back in shock. Opposite him was Valtteri who gave him a confused and concerned look. "Umm...P... I mean Lewis are you okay?" He questioned, holding out a hand for the crown prince to take, who laughed nervously, "yeah, I'm fine you gave me a shock, what are you doing here?" He questioned, taking his head servant's hand. "Why would king Anthony send his son without his trusty servant?" Valtteri inquired with a wink as Lewis lightly laughed taking a seat next to his servant. "To the Dutch kingdom!" Lewis announced, waving back to his father and Nicolas as the Chariot moved forward with a gallop and a neigh.

* * *

 

"Hey Valtteri, have you ever been outside the kingdom before?" Lewis asked, starting small talk due to his boredom. "Not of which I can remember." Valtteri answered truthfully, shaking his head. Lewis turned to him with a smile. "I'm sure you would love a change of scenery then." The Brit beamed and Valtteri nodded, "I admit I had heard of the Dutch kingdom, but I have no idea who the crown prince is there." He mused aloud. "The crown prince would be Max Verstappen. The Dutch royals are masters in weather magic, Max is particularly good with lightning." Lewis explained with a grin, "oh and his guard is Daniel from Austrilasia, but get this, he's actually royalty but he ran away from home, that was supposed to be a secret but I trust you enough." He smiled fondly "His magic is familiar summoning, it's a surprise no one questions his blood with a honey badger following him." He deadpanned as Valtteri looked at him, light colour eyes wide and full of curiosity. Lewis smiled and silently raised a finger to his lips with a wink and Valtteri nodded, his own shy smile on his face as the pair linked pinkies, it was their little secret.

* * *

 

The pair arrived into the palace, a breath sounded when soon after a man ran at unrecorded speed and held his spear to Lewis' hooded neck. Valtteri, in turn, growled and reached to his belt and dived behind the taller man, holding a dagger to the attacker's neck. 'Holy crap how did I not notice Valtteri had a dagger earlier??!' Lewis practically mentally screamed at himself. "You touch my master and I will kill you." The young Finn threatened with a murderous glare. "Who are you? This little one's pet?" The man snarled. "I am Valtteri Bottas, head servant to the crown prince of Britania." He announced, this seemed to draw the other's attention. Before either could continue, a clap sounded, "That's enough Daniel." A voice announced, making the fighting pair stop to stare at the owner. Daniel immediately lowered his weapon and bowed to them. "I'm sorry your majesty." He apologised as a small honey badger scurried into the room. "We greet our guest's, not attack them." Max explained as Daniel nodded. "It's good to see you prince Lewis of Britania." Max announced as Daniel turned to the prince who was removing his hood. "I'm disappointed Daniel. I thought you would recognize me." Lewis joked with a grin as Daniel laughed nervously. "Sorry Lewis, I didn't recognize you with the hood and the new assassin guy." He defended as Lewis raised a brow. "New assassin guy?" He reprised as Daniel nodded "yeah, him." He pointed to Valtteri who was replacing the dagger into its hold on his belt. "Oh him, that's Valtteri, my new head servant, don't mind him." Lewis smiled "speaking of, Valtteri, I never knew you could do that!" He exclaime d as the Finn turned bashful. "It's kind of necessary to be head servant." He explained, scratching the back of his head Timidly. "You mean Antti knew that stuff too!!?" He exclaimed again, louder, as Valtteri winced. "Of course Sire. In fact everything I know is from him." He explained as Lewis looked on as if he had heard the coolest thing ever. Max coughed to gain their attention once again. "If you shall follow me I will take you to your rooms." He announced and the duo nodded

 

Daniel and Lewis were making small talk ahead of Valtteri, who was rather content just to listen and hang behind the Britanian and the Dutch guard/ prince of Australasia. "So did you know Kimi and Seb were here earlier?" Daniel asked, dragging Valtteri between the pair. Valtteri frowned. Kimi. Why was that name familiar? "Kimi is the crown prince of Finesia by the way and Sebastian is his guard." Lewis explained. The Finn let out a silent gasp. Pain sparking in his head, making him feel more and more dizzy as time passed. Eventually he felt himself half collapse onto Daniel, which made the guard stop. "Are you alright mate?" He questioned as Valtteri flushed but nodded "yeah, fine, just tired." He announced, standing back up straight, not noticing the nervous glance Lewis sent him.

* * *

 

Kimi awoke with warm breath tickling his neck, nothing like Heikki's relaxing cold breaths he had grown accustomed to over the years. It was warm and annoying. Peeling open his light grey-green globes, he glanced to his left, next to him, fast asleep, was Sebastian. Kimi nudged the sleeping Germanian, feeling uncomfortable with his warmth. When the Germanian did not stir, the Finn scooted out of the bed and tiptoed into the room, not wanting a repeat of a few days ago. When he snuck downstairs he noticed both his brother, his father and his uncle Keke, who theoretically should be king due to his elder age but passed on the throne to his younger brother. 'What's Keke doing here?' Kimi pondered to himself, silently eavesdropping on their conversation. "So I was with México's representative yesterday, he hasn't seen anything else yet either, however, we do know a Finn is working for Britania now." Keke explained. Britania had a Finnish servant working for them? That was new news, perhaps he would see them on his visit to the kingdom next time. "Oh really?" Mika asked and Kimi could practically sense Keke rolling his eyes dramatically. "Yes really, funny lad apparently, he had amnesia supposedly, I don't know his name though, which is a shame, I can't even ask either since they're in the Dutch kingdom right now." Keke continued. A mysterious, amnesic Finn was a servant in Britania? This was just getting odder and more fairy-tale like. The eldest prince sighed. He would have run out at that moment, but he knew the repercussions he would get would most defiantly would be anything but pretty. Heikki spotted Kimi out of the corner of his eyes. The younger prince ran up to him. "What are you doing out of bed?!" He demanded in a whisper-shout. "I feel better and Sebastian's sleeping was annoying me." He responded, blunt as ever. Heikki's worry dropped and a smile flashed onto his face "I'm glad your feeling better." He added as his eyes lit up in realisation. "Oh yes, Isä said we can head out to Scandia today and gain their help if you were feeling up to it." Heikki announced as Kimi nodded, instantly gesturing to two nearby servants who, just as quickly, nodded and rushed off. "W...wait don't you want to get ready first, wake up Seb?" Heikki asked, dumbfounded as Kimi shook his head, heading back upstairs. "Get ready, yes. Wake up Seb? That idiot can wake himself up." Kimi announced, almost in amusement, leaving a very confused Heikki to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or Kudos if you wish


	4. Scandia and the strange night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finesian Princes travel to Scandia embarking on their help. Meanwhile Servant and master share a moment in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long to write. I litreally had no reason to delay this.  
> Also sorry its so short. Im currently working on a longer, much better chapter for next time.

Kimi and Heikki gently guided the reins of their horses across crisp winter land. The pair had set off earlier that day to Scandia after being granted permission to go. Trailing behind ever so slightly was Sebastian, whose horse was fighting him every step (or trot) of the way, Germanian curses streaming into the brisk cold air. Both princes often shared bemused looks.

* * *

 

Soon after, a large kingdom came into view, picturesque in the gently falling snow. After passing the guards, with relative ease one may add, par the questioning looks from them to the still cursing Sebastian. Waiting at the bottom step were two princes. Marcus and Kevin, the pair waving. The crown prince Marcus, helped the elder crown prince off his horse as the same was replicated with their younger brothers. "Good morning Prince Kimi, Prince Heikki, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Marcus spoke, shaking each Prince's hand as Kimi nodded in silent agreement. Kevin and Heikki looked inpatient as the elder pair sighed, letting them into the castle. Meanwhile, Seb had just gotten off his horse and was tying it up, full of malice. Marcus laughed awkwardly as Kimi sighed "Don't mind that idiot." He advised as Marcus nodded in understanding. "I suppose we should head inside then." And with that the trio wandered into the castle.

* * *

 

It was late that night and all 4 princes, and one's guard, were sat in the library, sat around the table. Fire roared in the fireplace as milky blends of navys and violets swirled in the sky, alight with twinkling stars. "So Kimi, Heikki you haven't exactly told us why you are here." Kevin broke the silence first, looking up from his book around the history of weapon summoning magic. "We need your help." Kimi replied, tapping his slightly platformed heel against the polished spruce wood planks. Marcus' brow raised in interest. "What do you need help with?" He inquired as Heikki met his eyes instantly. "We need your help finding our younger brother." 

* * *

 

The two Princes of Sandia watched as the Princes of Finesia and their guard head back home as Marcus clinched a piece of paper in his left hand, eyes glancing to it every so often.

_ "If you so wish to help us. Then use this information." _

_'His hair is pale as if it were gently coloured by the sun, his eyes inheriting their light hue as if they broke the dark cloudy skies.'_

* * *

 

_It's so dark. Why is it dark? Is anyone here, can they hear me? Somebody? Anybody? The footsteps are loud, deafening even. I smell smoke, the butts of cigars litter the floor. Will anyone help? They're getting louder, their breath pungent and gross. "Hey kid." One announces. They are all grinning? What is that...? Why are they...?_

* * *

 

Valtteri awoke with a start, taking a moment to process everything. What was that dream all about? Valtteri rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he glanced to the ticking clock. 2am. Stretching, the Finn got up, deciding to go for a walk around the castle.

* * *

 

Quietly peeling open the heavy doors, Valtteri walked into the kitchen where he was surprised to find Lewis sat alone at the kitchen table. The Britanian looked up from his empty glass and smiled softly. "Hey, why are you up?" The prince asked as Valtteri took a seat opposite him. "Strange dream." He answered shortly. Lewis made an 'ah' of understanding. "What about you, why are you up?" Valtteri questioned the Prince who smirked. "I was just doing some future thinking, you know? What I want to do, where I want to be." He trailed off. Valtteri nodded, processing the information. "So care to explain that weird dream?" Lewis questioned as the Finn sighed "It was dark and I was alone. There were footsteps and these creepy grins then nothingness." He stated simply. The crown prince hummed in thought. "You don't think that was a memory somehow do you?" He questioned the Finn who looked equally confused in thought. "Maybe, I don't know." He replied "What was that place if it was one?" He questioned. Lewis shook his head. "I don't know, I cannot say." He replied honestly. "I doubt I'm going to get back to sleep tonight, want to join me to read a book or something?" The Britanian asked, breaking the strange atmosphere in a change of topics. Valtteri nodded in agreement "Meet you there in five." He replied

* * *

 

Lewis headed into his guest room, taking a story out of his bag that his father had gifted him and Nicolas when they were young, he smiled at the cherished memory.

A few moments after, Valtteri wandered into the room after knocking. The Brit smiled and patted the seat next to him in the bed to which the Finn gingerly and cautiously took, before glancing at the book. "The lost Prince of the North?" Valtteri asked repeating the book title aloud. Lewis beamed at him. "Yeah, have you read it before?" He questioned as Valtteri shook his head, "I've heard of it but never read it." He admitted. "Well you're in for a treat, some even say this book is _magic_." Lewis announced as the pair got comfortable. Lewis cleared his throat.

"Our tale begins..."

* * *

 

Lewis elegantly read the story about a Prince who was separated from his family and told of his adventure back to his homeland and how his best friend came to join him at the castle from there on.

 

The Brit closed the book with a happy sigh. Turning, he noticed the Finn fast asleep, the Dalmatian pup toy cradled close, showing the young Finn's true age in among his crazy life and mature outlook. Lewis pulled up the covers and tucked the younger in. "Good night Valtteri." He whispered softly.

 

Both failed to notice the snickering Daniel watching from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	5. Dogs, honey badgers, dance shoes and annoying brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final discussions are made in the Dutch empire and Kimi and Seb share a moment, well almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (/ouo)/ I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far all your support means alot <3
> 
> Slight warning for a bad word towards the end but I had to ×Shrugs×

Max sat at the dining room table with Daniel, who was reading a paper. "Look who's in the news again." Daniel joked, showing the prince the article 'Austrilasia's missing prince: Still on the hunt.'. "They sure do love me." Daniel sighed "Mark really doesn't want to let me go, does he?" He questioned his charge, who nodded with a smirk "It was you who decided to cause chaos by running out of the kingdom to pursue an adventure your family denied you. I could have chosen to ask father to send you back, but I was kind enough not to." Max reminded as Daniel sighed "I know, and I'm thankful for that. I'm just worried I'll be forced to come back soon, I can't hide forever, and Mark is much smarter than he looks." He fretted as it was Max's turn to sigh, dusting the stray crumbs off his hands "But what happens, say, if there was a war in Australasia, would you just go back or would you abandon your kingdom? What if it was our kingdoms fighting, whose side would you choose?" Max interrogated as Daniel smiled sadly "I would choose your side, I would never be accepted back truly in Australasia, Mark warned me so." Daniel explained as Max smiled. "Your welcome to stay here as long as you like." Max replied warmly as Daniel smirked "Thanks mate."

* * *

 

Lewis awoke, blinking hazily. He must of fallen asleep he thought logically as he yawned and stretched. Next to him was empty despite him distinctively remembering the Finn sleeping there the previous night. However, on the pillow were two small plush dogs, not Fanni but two bulldogs from his kingdom, their tags reading Roscoe and Coco. Lewis beamed, picking up one of them and noticing the note rolled up and tucked into the collar. The Brit pulled out the letter, delight filling his features.

 

_'Dear Prince Lewis,_

_                        Thank you for your hospitality lately and for that story, it helped, honestly. Since I felt dues must be payed, I forgot to give you these two earlier. I got a little help from King Anthony but the idea was mine. Just remember this, if you need any help while I'm not there, Roscoe and Coco will be able to give you advise or help, I made sure to request for it." _

_\- Yours truly_

_VB._

 

Lewis looked between the two dogs in curiosity and hummed in thought "Roscoe is the my father okay?" He asked aloud. The dog yipped for a moment despite being a toy and turned to the prince. "King Anthony and Prince Nicolas are okay, currently laughing over breakfast." The dog answered before becoming inanimate once more. Lewis grinned, wand masters were special in the fact that outside requests by non-royals were determined by the wand if they were for a worthy cause. If the wand deemed the request unworthy then the magic would cease to work. The more worthy you were the powerful the spell was, and in this case it was clearly strong. Lewis got out of bed, placing the two dogs in his pockets for safe keeping as he threw on something presentable before heading downstairs.

* * *

 

When he arrived, Daniel was just getting up, obviously off to do a request. When the Aussie left, Lewis took a seat opposite the lone Prince of the Dutch lands. "Good morning Lewis." Max announced with a smile. "Good morning Max, how are you?" Lewis asked, taking a bite into an apple. The pair had been quite close growing up as they often went to each-others kingdom's with their fathers, despite lewis being 7 years older than max, the pair had gotten along quite well. Sometimes, they were joined by Max's elder cousin, Stoffel. Stoffel was from a land to the south with no kingdom called Belgica, but the young Belgian had caught the eye of King Fernando of Españ and now served the Spaniard dutifully along with a new Britanian, Lando. So all in all, Britania, Dutch lands and Españ were close because of this. "I am fine thanks." Max answered, sipping his piping hot coffee. "So... Did you speak to my father over deals for when you become king?" Max asked, keeping up the convocation as Lewis sighed "Yeah, I did. I don't understand why though. I'm not king yet; I don't know if I will be king, or when." Lewis responded, making vauge gestures with his hands. Max smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure if your father sent you, he means it will be soon." Max replied, a thought-filled look on his face as the crown Prince of Britania smiled kindly at him, standing up, throwing the core behind him. It bounced, landing perfectly on the empty plate a servant was taking. Max looked on dumbfounded as Lewis grinned, ruffling his hair playfully "Thanks Max." To which the Dutch prince pouted at and swatted his hand away. The pair were interrupted by laughter from next door that the pair defined as Daniel's. "What is that idiot laughing over?" Max asked "I don't know should we find out?" Lewis returned as Max nodded. The pair ran next door to see Daniel laughing like a hyena as his Honey badger curled up onto Valtteri's lap as if it was a cat. "What's with all the noise?" Max asked as Daniel quietened slightly. "Sorry, it's just that honey badgers never do that with anyone else. It was quite funny to watch." He admitted with a grin as the two Crown Princes sighed at the Aussie's antics.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Finesian Kingdom, Kimi was sat alone, enjoying his own company- it was a trait of his kingdom after all, as were the mysterious ice powers. What confused the crown Prince most was that his and Heikki's powers were nothing alike. While his was sheet Ice of pallor blue, purely for attack and defense. Heikki's on the other hand was beautiful, a crystalline turquoise that could be used to create anything under the sun from swords to ice animals that could come to life. It intrigued Kimi in a way, was it just coincidence that Heikki and himself had different powers. It was even different to their fathers who had been the oddball with his objectable magic rather than elemental, creating magic with a beautiful pair of skates. Finesian magic must have been unique in this way to the Britanian's. It made the prince wonder what sort of magic his little brother would have. Neither of the elder princes had seen as one does not activate their powers until 6 and that doesn't guarantee you will get them straight away, and even then you still had to learn, especially if it wasn't your core powers. For Kimi, learning parts of Heikki's magic just for his brothers entertainment had been hard. The Finn was dragged out of his thoughts stream by the pitter patter of footsteps invading the room. Stood in front of the prince was Sebastian, who was holding out his hand "Hey Kimi, why do you look so glum?" The Germanian asked as the Finn sighed taking his hand and stood up "I was thinking..." Kimi responded "about your brother?" Seb inquired. "Not really, more about how magic works." Kimi replied with a hum as Seb smiled "good to see you were staring off to another planet for a reason that wasn't your brother." The Germanian joked, keeping his hand tightly clasped around the Prince'. "Shall we dance? I mean theres nothing better to do in an empty hall." Seb blurted out bashfully as Kimi met the other dead in the eye and half nodded. That was all the confirmation the Germanian needed as he dragged the Finn over who caught sight of servants with musical instruments "you planned this?" Kimi asked as Sebastian scratched the nape of his neck in an embarrassed fashion "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked "What if I said no?" The Finn asked interest piqued by the Germanian's idea. "Well then I'd force you to." Seb replied childishly. "I'm the Prince you can't force me to do anything." Kimi replied just as childishly. Seb stuck his tongue out "You know you would." He responded, smirking in satisfaction as the Finn didn't reply to him "Got you~." He whispered as the Finn looked away "Shut up." He replied as Seb dragged him into a dance as the music began to sound. "All good Kings must know how to dance." Heikki piped up halfway into the dance, snickering. "P...Prince Heikki w...what are you doing here?" Seb stumbled over his words pulling back from kimi, flushed pink in embarrassment. Heikki only laughed more at this. "Whatever. I'll leave you love birds alone." Heikki grinned running out of the room. Kimi cleared his throat and looked towards Seb. "I love him but he can be an arsehole." Kimi mused between gritted teeth. "You have got the Arsehole part down to a T." Seb laughed "well should we continue?" He asked as Kimi nodded, immediately disregarding the event, taking Sebastian's hand as the pair lit up the hall elegantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	6. Home and to the gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Lewis head home but realise their job is not yet done. The Finn's discover the same problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the ongoing support on this 👍

The horses pulled up with a neigh, huffing from the long journey back. Valtteri hopped out first and held out his hand for the prince to take. Lewis took his hand gratefully and jumped off the carriage. In a moment, Nicolas barreled over, pulling his brother into a tight hug, glad for his return home.

Valtteri followed the hugging princes into the castle, all the bags in tow. When they arrived into the main hall of the kingdom, the King stood in the centre, risen from his throne. He smiled at the crown prince, his brother and his servant. "Lewis, Valtteri, I'm glad you're both back safe." He explained in relief before turning to both thr servant and younger brother "Nic, Valtteri, you don't mind if me and Lewis have a private talk do you?" King Anthony asked as the pair shook their heads, heading upstairs.

* * *

 

Valtteri sat in Lewis' room, awaiting for the prince to come back from his talk. With the speak of the devil, Lewis bounded into the room and collapsed onto the bed, he lazily raised a hand "Hey Val." He murmured with a deep sigh "How are you?" He questioned "I'm fine thank you your highness, how about you? You seem exhausted." The Finn asked. Lewis groaned in response "sure, being king would be awesome, but explaining diplomatic issues is not fun." Valtteri hummed in sympathy. Lewis reached into his pocket and pulled out Roscoe, looking at the small dog in interest "Thanks for these, by the way." Lewis thanked as the Finn looked away in embarrassment. "It was nothing." He replied. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at a calendar with tomorrow's date circled "Hey, Lewis, what's going on tomorrow?" He inquired as Lewis sat up and glanced at the calendar, which had the note 'Meet Nico' circled in red pen as Lewis groaned, earning a curious look from Valtteri "Who is this 'Nico'? Why did you groan?" He asked as the Brit glanced at him and tapped the space beside him in a coaxing manner, to which the Finn took. Lewis' deep pools of chocolate meeting eye-to-eye with Valtteri's storms of blue-grey-green. "Nico is the king of Germania, we have known each other for years. Some people are suspicious of him as technically he is the son of the Finesian king, who passed on his crown to his younger brother, Mika. Keke, as the elder brother is Nicknamed, traveled to Germania and immediately fell in love with a Germanian princess. The pair had soon gotten married and had Nico, who was both a prince of Finesia and Germania. He could inherit the Germanian throne or be a prince of his father's kingdom. He of course chose Germania with both his parents permission. He, luckily some would say, inherited the power to become impenetrable like his mother." Lewis explained in brief "He is also the King of Germania right now and due to the alliance we have to meet once every 3 months." He concluded. Valtteri hummed, the name 'Nico' seemed familiar in more ways than one. "So, I guess we will have to pack our stuff and go, again." Lewis mused with another deep sigh as the Finn nodded "If you wish, I will pack right away your honor." Valtteri replied, falling into formalities once more. "I told you, just Lewis is fine, but that would be a good idea, thanks Valtteri." Lewis replied kindly as Valtteri got up and wandered packing their bags for yet another visit. 

* * *

 

In the Finesian kingdom, Sebastian stormed over to his charge and his brother who were quietly chatting "KIMI, HEIKKI!" He called, breaking the two Finn's talk. "What is it Seb?" Kimi asked, both Prince's gaze fixed firmly on Sebastian "Do you remember what's going on tomorrow?" Seb asked with a raised brow as the Finn's looked between themselves "No?" Heikki asked as Seb shoved a piece of paper in his face. The Finn pushed the Germanian back but snatched the piece of paper out of his hand in an unimpressed style. "Oh crap... I totally forgot." Heikki thought aloud as Kimi looked at the paper over his shorter brother's shoulder. "The alliance meeting, how could I of forgot." Kimi scolded himself with a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Kimi." Sebastian looked away in both anger and defeat. Kimi placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder "It's not your fault, we all forgot about it." He explained as the Germanian looked at him in disbelief. "Are you sure Kimi, I'm ment to inform you of upcoming events..." He trailed off as Kimi nodded firmly "Yes, I'm sure." He stated as Seb smiled at him "I suppose we should get packing, no?" Heikki piped up as Kimi and Sebastian nodded, the later running to carry out the errand.

* * *

 

"It's been some while since I've seen Nico, I wonder how he is now." Sebastian mused aloud as Kimi shrugged "I don't know, ask him yourself." He replied as Seb pouted "Well I can't right now can I, besides he is your cousin, not mine!" He responded, crossing his arms stubbornly. Kimi just hummed in response, would that Finnish servant of Lewis' be there? Or would he go alone despite the dangers associated with it? The crown prince couldn't say. Soon the horses were galloping and heading towards the Germanian kingdom. Either way Kimi would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to leave a Kudos or comment, both are greatly appricated. If you want more from me follow my tumblr Splendid-Valewis.  
> Oh and if you could leave your vote on this that would be a great help:  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/16983534


	7. The tale of two prince's caught in a fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri and Lewis arive in Germania, and the former finds out the past bonds between the king and the crown prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story is bigger than I thought it would be at this stage, once again thank you for your continued patience and support.

For the, what felt like, hundredth time that week, the Britanian carriage arrived. The large Germanian castle lay before in all its glory. Valtteri looked up in awe at sight of the castle. "It is rather nice isn't it?" Lewis asked "Yes, all these castles are quite stunning." Valtteri replied. Lewis turned to smile at him "you would of thought that with you working in a castle most of your life, new ones wouldn't faze you." Lewis mused as the Finn shrugged. "They still do anyway." He replied as they stepped into the castle, Lewis' eyes becoming stone cold, much unlike his normal set of a warm hue. Stood by the entrance was a man on the normal-to-tall front, golden locks simmering as if they had been dipped in sunlight, a perfect bright grin donned his face. Despite this there was a chill between Lewis and him, Valtteri could almost feel a shiver go down his spine. "Hello Lewis, and you are...?" He turned to Valtteri. The Finn went to answer but Lewis cut him off "Valtteri, his name is Valtteri, Nico." Lewis explained. Nico smirked. "A Finn, I see you have a thing for them, do you not?" Nico purred as the Brit grit his teeth. "No. I. Do. Not." He responded, each word perfectly punctuated by bitterness. Valtteri looked between the pair in confusion. "Is there something I'm missing here, or do you two not like each other?" The Finn asked "We do." And "We do not" were announced in sync as Lewis glared at Nico who only smirked further. "Fine, if you're going to be a princess about it, you can explain." Nico insisted, "the only princess around here is you Britney!" Lewis shot back, knowing the German hated the nickname he got from Mark. "Please calm down, don't fight." Valtteri tried to pry them apart to no avail. He sighed, he didn't like this but desperate times called for desperate measures with two fighting royals. "Shut up, the pair of you. Now one of you is going to explain calmly the situation or I can do some very painful but legal things to you, even if you are my master and a royal." The Finn Demanded, eyes uncharacteristically dark and narrow, making the two royals gulp and share a look before quieting down. "I'll do the honours." Lewis piped up as Nico raised his hands in surrender. "Where to start..." Lewis pondered.

* * *

 

A young Lewis ran around the room, a beaming grin on his face. "I'm going to beat you Nico!" He called, jumping over the table with a loud crash. "Don't get cocky Hamilton. I can beat you easily!" The four-year-old told the other. Keke and Anthony sighed at their son's antics. "They sure are lively." Anthony mused. Keke nodded "they definitely are." He added dismissively. "Speaking of, how is Mika doing with the three kiddos now?" He asked as Keke grinned slightly "tired, of course, but I think he is happy." The Finn explained. The Pair were interrupted by a loud crash as the two boys rolled on the floor, Lewis proudly on top, pinning down Nico with one arm, wand wielded in the other, not that it worked yet anyway. "I put a spell on you." The Brit ginned, muttering a stream of made up words. "I'm so scared." Nico mocked as Lewis tapped him on the head with the wand. "I won Nico!" Lewis announced. The Germanian growled, "but I'll win overall!" Nico threatened. "Oh yeah?" Lewis teased "you know it!" Nico replied, using his strength to unpin himself from the slightly older one in a twist of tales as Lewis was now the one pinned down. "I'm going to be the greatest King in the alliance!" Nico exclaimed proudly as the Brit looked as if he were crazy. "No. I will." The Brit replied with his own smirked. "Should we stop them?" Anthony asked as Keke shrugged, resisting the urge to grab a cigarette right about now. The Britanian King wandered over to the two boys, planning to pull them apart.

* * *

 

Skip forward four years and nothing changed. The eight-year-olds barreling around like nutters, but with the addition of magic, Nico creating impenetrable force fields around himself as sparks flew out of Lewis' wand. It was all fun and games until one spark flew off Nico's force field and struck the edge of Keke's mustache, before it was encased in ice, the tips singed ever so slightly. Anger burned in Nico's eyes as he ran to his father. "What's got you in a tizzy?" Lewis asked as the younger hugged his father , who was reassuring his son of his well-being, before glaring at Lewis. "You don't understand do you? Apart from your brother and father, you have never had anyone close to you have you?" Nico threatened as Lewis blinked, unsure where Nico's dark tone came from. "No? But why does that matter?" Lewis asked. Nico's eyes were shadowed by the tips of his golden fringe. "You are so selfish, you know anything!" Nico shouted. "Well I don't know anything unless you tell me!" Lewis shot back, ignoring the signals Keke was giving them to calm down. "Oh how lovely, you know nothing, if you actually paid attention in life you would realise my younger cousin is missing." Nico spat. Lewis looked at him wide-eyed and went to say something but Nico stopped him. "I don't need your sympathy." And with that he and his father walked back home.

* * *

 

Fast forward yet another 10 years now and you will find Nico on his coronation day as King of Germania. A large party was being held in his honor. Lewis gripped his younger brothers hand tightly, seeking comfort from the thirteen-year-old. He didn't want to be here. His and Nico's relationship had only continued to spiral downwards over the years and for some reason Nico forgave him and for some reason or another, it annoyed the Brit. With his bubbly persona and charismatic looks, how was it fair? He was the elder, he was ment to be King first! This spoilt brat of a prince-now-King had everything, the Germanian crown, Finesian princehood and the looks to boot. He was somewhat threatened by the other and while Finesia wasn't on the  best terms, what, with their future King looking for the missing prince most days, Germania seemed to have it all in compassion. Why would Nico care about his younger cousin when it was clear he wanted nothing to do with the Finesian kingdom? One might call the Britanian prince's thoughts harsh, but they never seemed to leave his mind. As if perfect timing was his forte, Nico wrapped his arm around Lewis' shoulders. "Get off me." Lewis demanded as Nico pouted. "Aww, why not, we're friends are we not?" Nico purred. Lewis grit his teeth. Were they even friends in the first place? "No Nico, we're not friends." He replied, tearing his grip away from a shell-shocked Nico. He didn't care anymore, they were allies and nothing more.

* * *

 

"So that's basically it." Lewis concluded. Valtteri hummed thoughtfully looking between the pair again. Nico seemed distracted, staring at Valtteri for a long while. "Not to break the subject, but do I know you?" Nico asked the Finn who gazed at him curiously. "Sorry if that came out of nowhere you just seem familiar." Valtteri racked his brains but drew a blank. "I don't think so, sorry." The Finn apologised as Nico shook his head. "Pretend I said nothing then, so that's basically it then, I suppose." Nico repeated what Lewis had aforementioned. Valtteri looked between the pair and nodded understanding where the tension between the pair. The sounds of chariots sounded in the nearby distance. "Who is that? Did you invite dinner guests?" Lewis asked. "That would be the Finesian princes, Lewis prince of Britania." A new voice spoke up, a golden blonde walking into the room. "Who's that?" Valtteri asked aloud. "Oh it's Nico Hülkenberg, royal advisor to the king, confusing with their names I know, most kingdoms have them, my father's is called Jenson and we're cool, then Keke has a man we nickname JJ Lehto and king Mika has one called Mika Salo, once again confusing all the same but still, we don't have time for real explanation right now." Lewis paraphrased. The Finn's were already suspicious enough, he didn't need them to know about his amnesic head servant. "Where is your nearest cupboard?" Lewis asked. "Why?" Nico responded. "Don't question, just answer!" Lewis demanded. Nico pointed to the small cupboard in the corner. Lewis grabbed the surprised Finn's hand and pulled him over opening the door. "Stay in here until I come to get you." Lewis ordered, ushering the Finn in and shutting the door, switching the lock. Lewis walked back over, ignoring the guilt, they could not know of Valtteri.


End file.
